


Character Profile for Six Quagmires AU

by FredGeorge123



Series: Six Quagmires AU [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Idea based of Midas_touch_of_angst (Unforunate Stranger Losers)'s Six Baudelaires, Six Quagmire AU, Six Quagmires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: The title explains all. Not actually fic.





	Character Profile for Six Quagmires AU

Harley: First and 15, an icon for real, so woke, writes couplets, defies all social norms, is the most level headed one, sailor mouth, done with shit, has broken the law and legend says nobody ever knew, fluent in many languages, is the real boss, too cool, knows stuff, confident, sarcastic and ready to debate, often lost in thoughts and has a sharp tongue, pretends to be Violet while Duncan pretends to be Klaus, Isadora is on lookout and Jonathan helpes the Baudelaires, she becomes very depressed and shuts down under Count Olaf, too depressed to deal with Kyle but is desperate with Quigley, ENTP (Ne-Ti-Fe-Si) (Exploration-Analysis-Connectedness-Remembrance), Black notebook, Ravenclaw-Slytherin, Air element

Kyle: Second and 15, very self assured, independant and confident but still as impressionable as someone in his situation would be though he doesn't realise it, wants to be in VFD fo the excitement and doing missions and stuff and doesn't believe that VFD is bad, flirty, loves geography and weather, gets seperated along with Quigley and decides to leave right away along with taking a few things he found useful, left Quigley a note to stay and wait for the owner to come back and left, found out about the Mortmain Mountains and travelled there but lost the book some time during the journey, couldn't give two shits about Carmelita because he just can't take her seriously, joined Kit Snicket and met Quigley again who wouldn't forgive him for leaving him, flies in the helicopter with Quigley to the others, resourceful, charming, easily bored, judgemental, ENTJ (Te-Ni-Se-Fi) (Execution-Focus-Sensation-Conviction), Maroon notebook, Gryffindor-Gryffindor, Fire element

Jonathan: Third and 15, responsible and often the peacemaker but would pay to deck Carmelita because her presence irritates him, tries his best to be the oldest, doesn't get along with Kyle but after Kyle 'dies' he doesn't feel like a competent leader, very friendly and welcoming, has a crush on Violet but it doesn't work out, mom friend, prefers theorical part of journalism meaning he likes writing things down and for people finding out the truth, lets time put things into place, blames himself after TAA and it gets worse after TEE, finds a friend in Hector and helps him with the Air Mobile House while the Baudelaires were in custody, wants to revenge on VFD and Count Olaf for his siblings, tries his best to help his traumatized siblings who cling to each other, is the angriest at Kyle and blows up on him, ENFJ (Fe-Ni-Se-Ti) (Connectedness-Focus-Sensation-Analysis), Aqua notebook, Hufflepuff-Hufflepuff, Earth element

Duncan: Fourth and 13, a good boy but also sometimes very dumb and suggests they kick around the bag of flour which was to be Sunny, takes Carmelita seriously and really wants to tell her to shut up, isn't self assured and thinks himself weak, prefers the practical part of journalism meaning he likes to hear about others' experiences, impatient, wants to have adventures but doesn't want to get out of his comfort zone, likes fiction and photography, Gets kidnapped by Count Olaf along with Harley and the more emotionally stronger one who is the support of the two, ISFP (Fi-Se-Ni-Te) (Conviction-Sensation-Focus-Execution) Dark green notebook, Gryffindor-Hufflepuff, Rock element

Isadora: Fifth, oldest from the seond pair of triplets and 13, very temperamental and prone to blowing up under stress, had mutual feelings with Klaus but they didn't know those feelings were actually friendship since they had never experienced them, intuitive and good at getting them out of sticky situations, witty and charming, runs to Baudelaires after her siblings being discovered but gets caught, she is able to escape later on from the taxi and joins the Baudelaires in TEE only to get kidnapped especially because she knew too much, writes the poem in TVV, ENFP (Ne-Fi-Te-Si) (Exploration-Conviction-Execution-Remembrance), Grey notebook, Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Water element

Quigley: Youngest and 13, loves maps and wandering, not very self assured, principled, believes well read people are more trustworthy, people think he's probably very well read but he ends it on maps and recent events, quiet amoung newer people but talkative around those he feels he could trust, likes VFD so he could find a purpose and adopts the same values as VFD, doesn't like to be alone and hates Kyle for leaving him, meets Jacques Snicket and later travels and meets other volunteers and is an official memeber of VFD and finally meets Kit Snicket, writes the note with Kyle's name exactly the same as canon, flies helicopter while Kyle gets the trap ready, strategic, hard-working, easily bored, judgemental, tries to leave VFD at his siblings resquest but feels like he has a purpose there and still believes in it for a long time, ISTP (Analysis-Sensatiom-Focus-Connectedness), Violet commonplace book, Slytherin-Ravenclaw, Wood element


End file.
